Asco de vida
by Mitsuky092
Summary: El Perro, Brienne, Gendry, Sansa, Arya, Renly. Solo son nombres, personas, con vidas, con historias que contar.
1. I

**N/A:** Lo sé, llevo desaparecida mucho tiempo. Pero me ha pasado de todo, por suerte ahora tengo algo de tiempo para subir un par de fics. Para retos, que parece que ahora solo escribo para esto jejeje. Espero que lo disfruteis.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, el asesino literario más famoso estos días no soy yo. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes y a hacerles sufrir un poco.

 **Advertencia** **:** Este fic participa en el Reto#55 El primer amor del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

 **N/A2:** _*modo pedante: on-_ Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción anunciar que este fic ha quedado en segunda posición en el Reto- _m_ _odo pedante: off._

* * *

 **I**

La transformación de pajarito le había sorprendido. Al principio le miraba con miedo, bueno al principio ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a la cara… luego le miraba cuando pensaba que él no la estaba observando.

Pero se equivocaba, él era el Perro que cuidaba del pajarito en ese nido de alimañas en el que vivían.

El pajarito era muy inocente, tímido y temeroso.

Pero con el tiempo había ido siendo algo más valiente, precavido y astuto. Aunque no lo suficiente para poder jugar al juego de la Capital.

El pajarito también había sufrido una transformación física importante. Había crecido tanto en altura como en algunas partes del cuerpo que se intuían a través de esos vestidos que llevaba, al principio tan parecidos a los sureños y luego llevan un estilo único y solitario.

También había cambiado su forma de hablarle. Ahora levantaba la vista y se ponía serio, o le decía las cosas que pensaba, con la certeza de que lo que decía tenía un fondo de verdad. Porque había aprendido a conocerle, a saber los que significaban sus gestos o cuando hablaba por hablar sin intención de hacerle daño. Lo que no cambiaba era su forma de reaccionar cuando hablaba de cosas que sabía que no le gustaban, cuando se acercaba a ella y le susurraba cosas o la miraba como no debería mirar al pajarito.

Pero se suponía que él era el Perro que debía vigilar que no hiciera nada que molestara al Rey. No podía permitirse actuar por voluntad propia. Ni siquiera cuando pasó por su habitación como era su costumbre desde hacía unos meses y vio a dos de sus damas saliendo a la carrera de su habitación. El terror en su mirada era algo que nunca olvidaría, como las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que le importara que él estuviera ahí. Porque ya no había nada que hacer, el pajarito se había convertido en una mujer, y dentro de poco tendría que cumplir con el deber para el que la habían retenido ahí.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó a su lado. A la espera de que volviera alguna de sus damas para asegurarse de que la reina era informada ese mismo día. No podía hacer nada más, no existía ninguna palabra que la consolara. Cuanto antes se mentalizara para ello mejor, por lo que las palabras sobraban.

El único momento en el que actuó a placer después de tantos años llevando la cadena de su dueño fue cuando desertó y le propuso llevársela. No sería bien acogido por la familia del pajarito, lo sabía muy bien. Pero tenía la posibilidad de llevar en su recuerdo un viaje al lado de su pajarito, algo que le hiciera conservar las ganas de seguir en ese mundo. Pero ni eso salió como él creía.

Estaba enamorado del pajarito.

El único momento en el que se permitió reconocerlo fue cuando estaba tendido en el suelo, con la vida escapándose sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

¿Cómo estaría el pajarito? ¿Seguiría vida? ¿Habría tenido algún hijo del Rey antes de que éste muriera? ¿Seguiría llevando esos peinados suyos o se lo habría cambiado por algo más norteño? ¿Seguiría igual de alta y desarrollada? Quería verla aunque fuera para despedirse.

Había sido un mal Perro, no había protegido al pajarito como debía. Y ahora el pajarito tendría que valerse por sí mismo si quería sobrevivir en el mundo en el que estaban.

* * *

Continurá...


	2. II

**N/A:** Segunda parte.

 **DISCLAIMER:** No soy GRRM.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#55 El primer amor, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **II**

Brienne la Bella la llamaban.

Una forma de burlarse de ella, de reírse de ella. De hacerle saber que ni el adjetivo más codiciado por las mujeres lo llevaría ella con gracia. Nadie la llamaría bella nunca más para hablar de su atractivo (el cual no tenía). Una buena forma de asegurarse de que jamás recibiría un trato como el resto de las damas de su rango.

Porque era alta, tenía una espalda ancha, y peleaba mejor que los hombres. Aunque nunca pudiera ser un hombre, y hubiera dejado de ser una mujer hacía muchos años.

Siempre sería, Brienne la Bella.

Pero hubo una vez. Durante los minutos que dura una canción, en los que un hombre la trató como si fuera una mujer. Aunque ambos eran jóvenes y más bien debería catalogárseles como un joven caballero y una joven dama.

Ella llevaba uno de esos vestidos que le sentaban bien a cualquier chica de su edad menos a ella. El pelo era un intento de un peinado refinado que había acabado en un desastre total. No le sentaba bien el pelo largo, y el pelo largo peinado como se lo peinaban las damas del momento le quedaba aún peor.

Él era todo lo contrario, era mayor que ella por lo tanto todavía era más alto que ella. Iba pulcramente vestido con vestimentas propias de su edad (que le sentaban muy bien) y de su rango.

Y sin el miedo que tenían los demás al acercarse a ella, la cogió con la delicadeza de quien coge una flor. Como hacían todos los jóvenes (y otro no tan jóvenes) caballeros.

Fueron dando vueltas y vueltas por la sala al ritmo de una música que no recordaba. Ambos con una sonrisa. Él por querer ser amable, ella por sentirse como una princesa.

Había muchos hombres que la habían marcado a lo largo de su vida. Generalmente por el alto nivel que habían alcanzado los insultos o las bromas. Pero él la marcó de una forma especial, distinta.

Él, que la había hecho sentirse como una dama cuando todos la consideraban un género único, mezcla de hombre y mujer sin llegar a ser nunca ninguno de los dos. Él, que la cogía con gracia y elegancia y no como si pudiera contagiarle algo por el mero hecho de tocarse. Él, que la había hablado con amabilidad y respeto cuando todo eso había sido algo desconocido, casi un mito para ella. Él, que la había nombrado parte de su guardia personal después de años de servirle fielmente.

Él, que había sido el primer hombre en hacerse sentir mujer, el que había hecho que surgiera en ella el deseo de ser una mujer, más delgada, menos alta, con el pelo más largo y sabiendo llevar vestidos y lucirlos de tal forma que levantaran pasión allá por donde pasaban.

Él que había sido el hombre que le había hecho descubrir lo que era un sentimiento que hasta ahora solo pensaba que estaba escondido entre las páginas de los libros. Él, que le había hecho descubrir lo que era el amor.

Él, que había sido su primer y único amor.

* * *

Y ahora la última...


	3. III

**N/A:** Dios que estré subir esto cuando me tengo que ir a coger un avión dentro de nada. No sé ni si estoy escribiendo las letras en el orden correcto xD

 **Disclaimer:** No soy GRRM.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#55 El primer amor, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **III**

Bajaba el dedo con cuidado. Aunque era una gilipollez, estaba tan dormida que no notaría su tacto ni aunque le pegara un puñetazo en la cara.

Todo por culpa de su terquedad.

Siempre queriendo ser como ellos, siempre queriendo ser lo contrario a una dama. Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Lo raro era que no hubiera pasado antes.

Algunos de la Hermandad habían acabado hartos de su empeño por copiarlos y la habían retado a beber como un hombre. Él se había unido de inmediato, aunque no sabía si por ver lo que pasaba, por cuidarla, o por emborracharse él también.

El caso es que a pesar de todo lo que Arya se empeñara en hacer para parecerse lo menos posible a una dama, seguía siendo una niña. Y como tal, a la que le diera por beber, se emborrachaba.

Lo más curioso era que a pesar de saber la verdad sobre ella, era muy complicado imaginársela como una dama en un castillo. Llevando vestidos, el pelo largo y trenzado, cosiendo e intentando tocar algún instrumento (porque lo que no podía llegar a imaginar de ninguna de las maneras era a Arya tocando algún instrumento). Y luego estaban esos bailes que celebraban la gente de alta cuna donde las jóvenes damas eran la moneda de cambio para conseguir un castillo, tierras o lo que fuera.

¿Tendría Arya algún prometido esperándola en sus amadas tierras norteñas?

No, eso sí que no. No había nadie capaz de aguantar a Arya, y seguro que un señorito rico que tenía la vida solucionada prácticamente desde que nació no sería capaz de aguantar a una persona como era Arya Stark.

¿Pero entonces quién? ¿Él? ¿Un herrero bastardo nacido en el Nido de Pulgas?

¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Cómo es que un hombre como era él se preocupaba tanto por lo que le pudiera pasar a una cría como Arya? Sabía que no era el simple hecho de querer mantenerla a salvo para poder llevarse una recompensa por parte de su familia por el trabajo bien hecho. Aunque en un principio se le había pasado por la cabeza, al final acabó haciéndolo sin un motivo en especial.

¿Entonces por qué Arya? ¿Por qué no cualquier puta del Lecho de Pulgas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una cría de la que se preocupara tanto?

Aunque tampoco era preocupación. No era tonto y sabía que si se ponía tan sobreprotector con ella o si intentaba lucirse cuando le miraba intentar entrenar con la espada no era porque simplemente se preocupara por ella. Se preocupaba por Pastel Caliente y no intentaba impresionarle con la espada, es más ya se le caía a él solo la baba solo de mirarle cogerla…

Cuando por fin su dedo tocó la fina pero sucia piel de Arya ésta no se movió. No hizo más que un leve gruñido en sueños y siguió durmiendo.

Él se dio contra la pared. ¿Qué esperaba que pasara? ¿Qué se despertara notando el tacto de _uno_ de sus dedos en la mejilla? ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer el gilipollas cuando estaba con ella?

Aunque por lo menos estaba tan borracha que no se enteraría de nada de lo que le hiciera.

De absolutamente…nada…

* * *

El final lo dejo a vuestra imaginación... e.e


End file.
